


A Snowy Cliche

by Bablefishmouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Office AU, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bablefishmouse/pseuds/Bablefishmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester hadn't been thinking of the date, or the weather forecast when he agreed to work late at the office. Waking up there the next morning, on Christmas (grump), he discovers a slight problem in going home, as there's rather a lot of snow on the ground. But then, there's someone else snowed in too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snowy Cliche

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I realize this is late

For fuck’s sake, Sam thought, looking at the thick white fluff that covered the ground as far as he could see. When he’d said he’d work late the night before he hadn’t been thinking of how much time it would take him. He hadn’t been thinking of the date, and he certainly hadn’t been thinking of the weather forecast.

The snow didn’t look that thick, he considered, maybe he could still get his car to work and get home? Go home to the empty house, with no-one there, and no heating on, early on Christmas morning. Okay, maybe he had been thinking if the date when he’d agreed to work late. At least being stuck in the office let him pretend there was something to look forward to if he got out of there. No wasn’t that a depressing thought.

But he was expected at his brother’s later, and there was food at home, so really he should at least make the effort. And there was no heating, or anyone else, here, so home at least had the advantage he could turn the heating on. Or at least Sam assumed there was no-one else trapped in the office. The rather violent, if imaginative, stream of swear words emerging from the garage ahead of him seemed to discourage that assumption.

“Hello?” Sam called, not willing to startle anyone who was in that sort of mood.

“Oh great! Someone else is stuck in here with me! Any chance you're any good with cars or miracles?” A slightly familiar voice yelled, a large proportion of frustration evident.

Sam let out a small huff of amusement and rounded the corner. “I don’t think I can do anything about miracles, but my brother owns a garage. No promising anything though. He’s the mechanic, I’m just the lawyer.”

The somewhat shorter man stood up from his previous position of looking, closely, if bewildered at his car engine. Sam absolutely forbid himself to look at anything other than the car as the owner stood up. “Thanks - you’re a life saver. I’m Gabriel by the way,” He turned around looking at Sam’s chest, before traveling upwards “My, my, you’re a big un. Scrap that miracle, you can carry all the snow. Spirit it away.”

Sam rolled his eyes, it was nothing he hadn’t heard in several renditions before, although not with such humour or twinkle in his eye. “I’m Sam. Lawyer, and hopefully a capable enough mechanic to get your car working, and, come to think of it,” Sam added looking at his own car in the far corner and the garage doors, “my own. Excuse me,”

He passed Gabriel and looked at the engine of the offending vehicle. Well he was no mechanic, but, he knew a bust engine when it was that bad. “Sorry, unless you’ve got spare parts I can’t get that going. Dean, my brother, might, but I only know a little bit. I can give you ride in my car providing it works, which," Sam glanced both at his car which looked decidedly frosty, and the garage doors, which looked somewhat worse. "Seems unlikely."

"Shall we check if it's possible to drive in this, before you perform CPR on your car." Gabriel grinned, and tried to operate the doors.

They stuck.

"Ah shit" Gabriel and Sam said together.

"You can hole up in my office while someone arrives if you want?" Gabriel offers a moment later. "It's the den of awesomeness, or inequity, if you listen to my brother."

“You know, I may regret saying this, but your brother sounds kinda like a dick.” Sam had no idea why he said that. He blamed the cute guy.

Gabriel burst out laughing “You have no idea! You know I’m pretty sure I’ve got some whiskey somewhere, and some blankets.”

Two hours later Sam was slightly drunk, and in the middle of the biggest blanket fort that he'd ever seen.

In his defence, it was Gabriel's whiskey, and the person who turned out to be a deputy manager was drunker than he was. A little bit. Okay, he wasn't but Sam was going to pretend he was because it made him feel better.

Gabriel lost his balance and floundered back into the blankets. "You know Sasquatch, huh Sammy the Sasquatch. Can I call you Sassy?"

"No," Sam was more amused than annoyed.

"I'm totally calling you Sassy, it suits you. Anyway as I was saying before your tall and handsome face interrupted me, this is way more fun than going around with my stupid siblings and their stupid like life. Respectability!" Gabriel punched the air nearly knocking Sam over. "That's the word I was looking for. Them and their stupid responsibilities. Now you see, you're much more fun! Not only do you not mind my drinking, you join in!" Gabriel exclaimed way too loudly. Not that Sam cared.

"Here's to spending Christmas trapped in the office!" He proclaimed raising the bottle in a mock toast.

"Ha!" Gabriel laughed "Literally! Woooo!" He dragged Sam down back into the blankets."Best Christmas ever!”

Sam was in no mood to disagree. “Best company ever!”

Gabriel giggled, presumably at the unintended pun. “You know Sassy,” Sam tried to grin further at the nickname actually being used. “Christmas hookups are just soooooooooooo traditional, and this is a very traditional Christmas.”

“Is it now?” Sam lolled his head sideways to grin at the man lying next to him.

“Yep. Absolutely. I demand we make this a total cliche.”

“Well how about you make me,” Sam glanced between Gabriel’s eyes and lips.

  
“Well how about that then. I think I will.” Gabriel lent in to press his lips to Sam’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I also realize that this is silly, and probably awful. Feedback agreeing with me or assuring me I am wrong is more than welcome.


End file.
